Blond Interloper
by Liddo-Obsession
Summary: Rich families want to see if their spoiled brats can make it on their own, so they send them to an enclosed island. Where they'll have to endure one another in order to survive. Naruto's problems with being on the island was: One he wasn't supposed to be there and Two the constant harassment courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasunaru
1. Heading Out

**Author: Liddo-Obsession **

**Author's note: I finally got tired of being the backseat driver, so I am going to try my luck with the wheel. This is my first attempt at trying to write a story. I really am hoping that someone out there will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, and make no profit from this story.**

**Warnings:Cursing, violence, mistakes and future lemons.**

**Main Pairing: Sasunaru and some side pairings **

* * *

The sunlight made its way through the thin orange curtain that gracefully covered the small window of the rundown apartment. Shining brightly on hard wood floor, which was littered with empty instant cup-noodle containers, and mountains of clothing. The walls of the room bare except for the intense orange painted on and the furniture pressed on it. The light decorated the room with its brightness quickly because of the little space in the room. Conquering the darkness even at the end of the room where a bundle of sheets and limbs laid on the bed. The soft murmuring of a male's voice breaking through the silence.

"Mm…another bowl of ramen, please." The teenage boy tangled in the bed sheets mumbled in his sleep. His face ornamented with the goofiest smile in history, which only grew wider as the light hit his face. The wonderful dream that had fortunately been filled with delicious ramen could not be disturbed with a simple change of brightness. Instead the light had become more of caressing warmth than anything else helping him sleep even more comfortably.

That was until a loud sound started to reverberate through the through bouncing off the walls in the small enclosed space. The loudness and obnoxiousness of the alarm clock, settled on top of the nightstand by the blonde's bed easily shattering the peacefulness of the room. The teen's eyes snapping open suddenly coming back to reality before he could begin his twentieth bowl. The shock of the being awoken so abruptly made the petite blond lose the little of balance he had at the edge of his bed.

"Ship" the blond yelped at an attempt at a curse, as he tumbled face first onto the floor. The rest of his body following him in the painfully landing on the hardwood floor. The fall making a loud thud resound throughout the entire apartment. Yet, the alarm that had caused such a predicament for the teen did not refrain from its torturous sound. The continuous clattering against the night stand alluding to the fact that the alarm clock was slowly but surely making its way to the edge of the wooden furniture.

"Wah de helm?" the blond groaned out in pain and annoyance, still laying dazedly on the floor. "Why de fup cnt i nvr slp n piss" the blond continued complaining. Not caring that there was no real words coming out of his mouth, but he didn't care there wasn't anyone around within hearing distance and if there was he could easily blame it on the severe drowsiness he was experiencing. He was trying his best, even in his incapable state to try to untangle himself from the restraining sheets that was holding him captive on the ground, as he continued to attempt to process what was making the agonizing sound.

Going as far as threatening the culprit. "I'ln enm youn, if youp no fumpin stomp!" He warned, still struggling and deciding the appropriate punishment for inflicting so much pain on his ears. Coming to the conclusion of destroying whatever was making the noise until there was nothing left.

Therefore with new found determination the blond looked around the room to destroy the object. Listening closely he located the sound above himself and looked above him. At the exact moment the alarm clock cluttered one last time against the surface of the furniture before falling. He stared wide eyed as everything went slow motion and he saw the contraption come towards him, desperately trying to move out of its way but the sheets around his body impairing his movements. He braced himself from the pain and howled when the device smashed onto his forehead.

"Damn it." He yelled after ripping the sheets off him in his fit of anger, lunging towards the mechanism clutching it in tan hands. "What did I ever do to you?" He questioned the broken alarm clock with springs and other things sticking out of it.

The hit to the head had made his mind register it was time to wake up and effectively dragged him out completely from his trance. He looked at the appliance again, highly disappointed that he would not be able to get revenge on the damn contraption. It was already broken beyond repair so there was no way he could do anymore 'or was there?'

"Ugh! Please do not leave a mark." The teen begged as he felt his head thump painfully, making him feel even more agitated, the blond could literally feel the bump forming. Bringing a few 'manly' tears into his eyes. "This is a horrible way to start the day." He complained. "Being woken up by a demon clock, right before I could eat my bowl of ramen. But you just had to be so loud and demanding." The boy had begun to rub the spot on his forehead harshly, trying to prevent the bump from appearing. Still yelling at the obstinacy in his hands, until a different voice pierced through his words.

"Naruto!" The man called. "If you don't shut the hell up I'll hide all the ramen in this house. I have a huge headache, and I'm not in the mood to hear you yell at a stupid clock that isn't going to talk back." The old man's voice boomed, catching Naruto's full attention, and effectively making him stop his rant of evil demonic clocks. The boy chastised himself for forgetting that the man was still here, but now he had someone to complain to.

"Whatever Pervy Sage." He yelled back. "This damn thing attacked me, I have every right to curse it back to its realm. As for the headache I told you that you that you shouldn't have drank so much last night."

Naruto wasn't surprised with the annoyed voice that answered him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? It's Jiraiya! Show a little respect."

"Respect is earned old man. I wouldn't be calling you a Pervy sage for no reason. It makes perfect sense a sage is a wise old man. And when it comes to the art of perverseness you're the wisest old man on the subject. For crying out loud you even write books filled with porn," Naruto retorted smashing the broken alarm against the floor, making sure that the damn thing would never tortured another soul again with its stupid ring.

"My work is a masterpiece, but it's not like a talent less brat like you would understand." Jiraiya defended. "Make-out Tactics for example will be a great..." Naruto furrowed his brows at the pause and at the loud thud that vibrated through the building. Before he could ask what was wrong the old man's yelling voice greeted him. "My book signing! We need to hurry or I'll miss my plane." The blond groaned at the information, the old man just had to get plane tickets that left so early in the morning.

The teen cursed inwardly Pervy sage should have known that he was not a morning person. He could never wake up without a quick shower. Thinking about it a shower would not be such a bad idea with the long day he was probably going to go through. Therefore without hesitation he rushed off the floor. Running into the bathroom as quietly as he possibly could. Turning on the shower head begging for the limited hot water in the plumbing. The moment the water was warm enough the blond stepped in. Soaking his blond locks and petite tanned body under the wonderful liquid. Knowing he had a limited time until Jiraiya would torture him, by taking all of the hot water from him.

Although he was expecting it, Naruto could not hold back a squeal as the water instantaneously turned freezing cold. He didn't understand how the water had turned artic in such a short amount of time. "Couldn't you wait until I was finished?" He yelled at the man in the other bathroom, mocking laughter his only response.

"HURRY UP!" Jiraiya yelled making Naruto cover his ears. Not knowing what more was aggravating the stupid ringing of the alarm clock or his godfather barking at him to hurry up as he continued his mission of scavenging through the piles of clothes to find anything remotely clean.

"Wait up; I'm going as fast as I can." He said looking at himself after the next call. Giving himself a once over in the full wall mirror. Loving the way the shower had taken the sleepy glaze off his eyes, bringing beautiful blue shade of the clear less skies back. His eyes traveled down to his whiskered cheeks, he never did know how he had gotten them but they did not bother him. It made him look like a fox and if there was one animal that Uzumaki Naruto just loved, they were foxes. He looked at his clothing that were tighter than what he usually wore but seeing as the rest of his baggy clothes were dirty it would have to do.

"Let's get a move on already." He heard his godfather whine again as he raced down the stairs. The old man was already by the door trying to fix his tie. His messy white hair loosely restrained in a red ponytail. A mole on his nose and red tattoos underneath his eyes that went straight down resembling red tears.

"Calm down Pervy Sage." Naruto recommended. "You look like you're about to have a heart attack." He joked, his godfather just stared at him peeved. Naruto gave him his trademark fox like grin and the fixtures on Jiraiya's face relaxed. "Whatever just hurry up, make sure to lock the door. Oh, and before I forget Tsunade sent you another postcard. I left it on the counter." Naruto just nodded his head, as they got in the car.

* * *

The light of that the day brought struggled to enter the room of one of the rooms in the compound, but it wasn't exactly hard to figure out why not even a bullet would be able to penetrate the thick curtains that covered the windows of the huge, plush mansion. The mansion was surrounded by a large garden that basked in the rays of the sun. Yet the lone room prevented any form of light to enter. Just like the outside the residence, the dark room was big and extravagant. There were so many things inside the room, yet not a thing out of place. The designated space noticeably designed to be the perfect room for any depressing person. The colors of all the paint and furniture were dark blue or plainly black. An emblem of a fan was adorning every possible thing in the room. To be truthful it was the only type of decoration that stood out in the entire room.

The bed in the middle had a young man peacefully lying on top of it. The young man being Uchiha Sasuke, who stared intently at the ceiling with an annoyed expression on his face. For some reason the household cleaners of his home had decided to make more noise than usual. He thought that he had made it clear to everyone that he was a light sleeper and that the slightest noise could wake him. Therefore, for the past hour he had trying to mentally kill all of the house cleaners that had apparently forgotten about the little fact. It is not that he disliked waking up in the morning; he just hated people waking him.

A soft knock on his door, stopped his staring contest with the wall. "Young master, your bath is ready." The equally soft voice of one of the many maids said. He sighed slowly getting off his bed to open the door. He walked past the blushing girl to make his way to the bathing quarters with the girl in tow, noticing that the rest of the maids were avoiding him more than usual.

"Where the fuck is Kakashi?" He asked rudely.

The maid didn't even react to the rudeness, too busy fawning over him to even notice. "Umm... I do not know Sasuke-sama. No one has seen him today." She answered catching herself from tripping on her own two feet.

"Hn" Was the raven's simple response. He would usually have Kakashi volunteer himself to escort him to the bathroom. Just to pester him throughout the way, by talking about his perverted book and when the white haired man was not talking about the book he was reading it to the young Raven.

And unfortunately the man had sparked Sasuke's interest in the contents of the book, and effectively rubbed some of the perverseness onto the young raven. The contents in the book influencing Sasuke to have sex whenever he was very bored, and in desperate need of some sort of entertainment. The stupid series had made him into an expert in the activities, along with the multiple times he had done it. But it was like he ever did it with the same person more than once. Each time he had done the deed it had been with a different person because there was just no female or male that he could stand long enough to have a long term relationship.

He thought back to the man, remembering that Kakashi had announced the night before that he would not be seeing him for a while, because he was going to take a part time job somewhere Sasuke hadn't cared to pay attention.

Even though he would never admit it he was going to miss the reading sessions, but at least some other group of suckers would have to deal with the man. 'I might buy him the new book of the Come Come series so he can read it to me when he comes back' the raven thought to himself.

Coming out of the bathtub Sasuke, looked at himself in the mirror that covered the entire wall. Examining his pale skin and his contrasting dark as night eyes and hair. His hair already styled in his trademark way, the back hairs pointing upward. He put on the prepared clothing confused about the style but he did not care it was not as if he was going anywhere. The ensemble was composed of a white dress shirt and black pants and a black cashmere sweater. (School uniform?)

He knew just by looking at his reflection that there were three reasons why he was always wanted by everyone. One Sasuke Uchiha was a very handsome teenager without a single flaw on his body. The second being he was an Uchiha and therefore blessed with the perfect of genes. The third being his money, he was so rich he made the rest of the "rich" society seem like commoners. Having those qualities had helped the raven to never have to work hard to get what he wanted. Especially when it came to getting laid, he usually had a whole herd of fan girls and fan boys begging to have a night with him. He smirked at his figure and headed out the door. Just as he took his first step out of the bathroom, Sasuke heard a faint zipping noise. The next thing he knew he was tied on the floor with someone's foot on his back. Effectively stopping him from wiggling free.

"Why hello Sasuke, isn't it a beautiful morning" the overly jolly voice could only belong to one person. Looking up to see the young white haired man, he had expected to see. The man's eye curving up-ward the only sign of amusement on his hidden face. Seeing as the bottom half of the man's face was covered by a red scarf.

"Kakashi, what the fuck do you think you're doing." the young man tied up on the floor, all but growled out. Seriously, what type of person just appears with wire? Sasuke looked up, and gave the man his signature glare. The glare could usually make a grown man cower in the corner in fear. Only two people were immune to this one being Kakashi.

"Ma, ma I'm only kidnapping you, no need to be so defensive." Sasuke squirmed to the best of his ability to get free. It was all in vain since Kakashi managed to drag him into the limo waiting outside.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


	2. Messed Up Orders

**Bam and here is chapter two, Sasuke and Naruto will first meet in this chapter :3**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, and make no profit from this story.**

**Warnings: Spelling mistakes, Cursing, violence.**

**Main Pairing: Sasunaru**

* * *

The airport was chaotic everyone there was lost or rushing through the panicking crowd. To make matters worse, teenagers were swarming all around. Most of them being dragged out of their vehicle and through the building. Calling out for help or simply cursing to the top of their lungs.  
The noises and struggling figures were a blur to Naruto and Jiraiya. The plane was already boarding, so they were running as fast as they could to try to make it.

"Come on; don't give up on me now old man. You wanna see your dream come true. Right?" Naruto yelled out frantically.  
"Just go on without me. I'll just slow you down." Naruto looked back at his godfather with a scowl on his face. Grabbing Jiraiya by the sleeve of his sweater and pulling him to the direction of the boarding section.

"What the heck Pervy Sage, you're the one that's supposed to be on that stupid plane, not me. Plus we're almost there."

Naruto was pissed the hell off. They had woken up extra early to avoid having to rush. Yet no matter how far they planned something always made them late. This time it had been all the limousines in the freeway causing insane amount of traffic.

"Hello Sir, Boarding ticket." the flight attendant asked. Jiraiya showed him the ticket and the man nodded escorting him to the entrance of the plane.  
"Don't die of ramen overdose and try to keep the fighting to a minimum, Naruto. Call me if you need anything." The white haired man breathed out, waving at Naruto. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself." Naruto just smiled and waved as he saw his godfather walk away. He stayed in the same spot until he saw the plane take off.

GROWL

The blonde boy patted his stomach giving an awkward grin to all of those staring at him. "Hehe...They do say that the most important meal of the day is breakfast. Might as well get something to eat while I'm here." he said, as he casually walked to the Airport's food center.

Sasuke was pissed, even if his stoic mask was still in place outside, a tantrum took place in the inside. He did not understand the stupid method this place was using. First, it was the fact that you had to wait in line to order, and then go pick up the food yourself. It was not his fault he did not understand the system of a fast food joint. He had never been to one before.

Seriously, someone from a prestigious family such as his should never have to wait in accursed lines. Because when an Uchiha wants something, it should be delivered to them at the moment and not a second later. Sasuke scoffed Kakashi should have at least have the decency to let him eat his last meal at home. The grumbling noise most likely coming from the person behind him was driving him insane. Just when he was about to break his composure to scream at the idiot for having such an obnoxiously loud stomach. He was called up by the cashier and got away from the aggravating noise.

"May I take your order?" The girl asked, checking Sasuke out indiscreetly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the action. He was not in the mood to deal with fan girls. "Give me a salad with extra tomatoes." Handing her the only money Kakashi had been willing to give him. He could just imagine the quality of the food if it only cost five dollars. "Here is your receipt." the girl said leaning over the counter giving a clear view of her cleavage.

Sasuke snatched the paper from her hands and simply walked away. He did not know what it was but people stood up when a number was called. Sasuke guessed everyone was assigned a number. 'Why can't they deliver the food rather than being lazy?' He was frustrated that he did not know where to check. Therefore, he would go up when no one else did. That would work wouldn't?

* * *

*Flashback*

Kakashi sat to the opposite side of the raven reading his erotica book. "Where the Fuck does you think you're taking me you shi..." Sasuke was interrupted mid-curse by no other than the devil incarnated.

"What a dirty mouth you have little brother."

"The better to cuss you out with Itachi." Sasuke barked out. Sasuke stared at the device in Kakashi's hand wanting no more for it to just burst into flames. He should have known Itachi was the one to put Kakashi up to it.

"Why would you want to do that? When I'm going though all of this effort?" Itachi said with fake hurt adorning his voice.

"Hn"

"Well Sasuke I just wanted to call and tell you to enjoy yourself on the trip." the small musical chuckle that originated from the cell phone made Sasuke shiver. The sadistic prick only chuckled when he was going to cause him a great amount of agony.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He threw his head back in defeat. Sasuke knew if Itachi wanted something to happen he would make it happen. One way or another Itachi would always win there was no point to struggle anymore.

"Well Sasuke there's two reasons one I want to see your full potential and two I am your older brother so it is my duty to pester you whenever possible. So see you when you return from your trip. I have a meeting to attend to." Click.

Sasuke put his stoic mask back into place. As he imagined ways to get, back at Itachi whenever he got back from wherever he was going. "So where are we headed?" he asked Kakashi trying to hide the tone of curiosity and fear in his voice. Kakashi looked away from his book his twinkling with amusement." To the Airport I don't recommend trying to escape there is no possible exit that isn't secured." Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a five-dollar bill. "Here buy yourself something to eat."

*End of Flashback*

* * *

The person behind the counter screamed out a number and seeing as no one had stood up, he picked it up. Looking inside of the bag, he noticed it was not his order. So he did what only he would do, he threw it away. If he were having a crappy day then he would make someone else suffer with him.

Sasuke was about to walk away until he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw a smiling blonde boy about his age. The boys glimmering blue eyes looking into his midnight black. "Excuse me, you took my order and I accidentally took yours too." Extending his arm with the bag towards Sasuke.

"Hn" Was the only sign of recognition that the blond received. 'I guess they do deliver the food to you' the pale hand went to grab onto the bag.  
Just as he was going to make contact with the bag, it was pulled back. The raven raised a brow looking at the blond expecting an explanation. "Well ummm…Can I have my food back too?" Sasuke smirked this was going to be entertaining.

"I don't have it anymore." He said smugly seeing the surprise in the boy's eyes. "What do you mean? I saw you take the bag before me. Which by the way was my order?" The blond's genuine smile was replaced with a strained one. "Didn't you hear me I said 'I don't have it anymore, dobe." The smile dropped completely and the blue eyes narrowed with anger. "Don't call me dobe, teme. You ate my food?" Sasuke's smirk grew even wider as he saw the reactions coming from the boy. "No Usuratonkachi I threw it away."

Naruto snapped he started to shake in pure anger. He was hungry and this bastard had the nerve to throw away the only food he could buy now. "Why the hell would you do that?" the blond screamed. "It wasn't my order so why should I care what happens to It." came the casual reply. Naruto stopped shaking and a mischievous grin adorned his tan face. He extended his hand with the bag once more to the older male only to move it to his side looming over the trash can. "Good point Teme" Naruto let the contents fall into the trash can.

Naruto saw the person's eyebrow twitch in annoyance and the loss of the smirk he had throughout the entire conversation. The next thing he knew he was tiptoeing to stay connected to the floor. The taller boy grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt. He had not really noticed the size difference but it is not as if it had ever stopped him from fighting someone. He clenched his hands into fists and...

* * *

**I hope you people enjoyed Sasuke and Naruto's first encounter with each other.**

**Reviews will be GREATLY appreciated.**


	3. Bathroom Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Violence, Cussing, and some grammatical mistakes.**

**Enjoy?!**

* * *

He clenched his hands into fists and decided to knock the living daylights out of the damn raven with one hit. 'This bastard is going to regret messing with me.' Naruto was shaking with excitement he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He knew this guy would be able to put up good fight.

Breaking eye contact for a second he saw the airport security, making their way over to them. He let a stream of curses contaminate his mind; at the rate the officers were walking over, he would not have enough time to punch the pretty boy face inches away from him. The temptation was almost too hard to overpower but he knew if security managed to get any closer, they would probably recognize him instantly. In addition, the stupid bastard in front of him was definitely not worth being arrested.

Naruto sighed loudly and slapped the hand off his collar. Trying to concentrate most of his pent up anger on straightening his shirt. After he finished fixing his shirt, he lifted his head to look directly into twin dark pools. The boy was still so close to him that he could feel the guy's breath on his face. The lack of space between them made him feel uncomfortable in his stomach but he dismissed it as hunger. He broke his glaring contest to look behind the boy. Relieved to see the security guards had stopped walking towards them. They were not at hearing distance so Naruto put on a huge smile to try to confuse the security guards that were intently watching.

"We're even Teme. You threw away my food and I threw away yours." The smile on his face smile looked sweet and sincere, while his voice was drenched with venom and hate. Naruto emphasized each word with an aggressive poke to the person's chest, just out of the officer's line of vision. A blank stare was the result of the blond's strange behavior. Realizing nothing he said would affect the bastard and not wanting to waste his breath on a pointless verbal battle. He turned around and walked away flicking the taller male off as he did.

* * *

The moment the blond gave his back to him, the smirk returned. Sasuke was surprised that the little blond thought things through, maybe the boy was not as big of an idiot like he thought. A small groan slipped out as he stared at the retreating figure, especially the firm ass. Sasuke could not help but admit to himself that it was most likely the best ass he had ever seen. A sudden realization came to him with his perverted thought. He had actually been entertained without having sex. All those emotions that had decorated the tan whiskered face had intrigued him, more than past sexual experiences.

Dismissing any more thoughts about the idiot, he pulled out the money he had left and headed to the convenient store. As soon as he walked in Sasuke could feel something snap within him. 'You've got to be kidding me, what's with this first come first served crap. It is supposed to be whoever has the most money gets what they want when they want. Damn commoners where do they get these stupid ideas.' Sasuke kept on ranting inside of his head about the stupidity of making lines.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the toilet trying to take deep and calming breath along with making sure that his feet were not making contact with the puddle on the floor. He had never met anyone that could ever bring so much out of him. He was usually a very nice person but that person just brought out his bad side.

"The hell was that bastard's problem, I go through the trouble of trying to give him back his food and he decides to be a complete asshole." that was the only thing going through his head. The regrettable discussion with the Raven in the food court. He was coming up with different scenarios in which he could have beaten the raven to a pulp.

Naruto jumped in his seat and out of his thoughts. When someone came rushing into the restroom, slamming the door hard against the wall. "Hold on Akamaru we're almost there. You can do it boy. We're so close. This is going to be good practice for the plane trip." The only response to the speaker was pathetic little whimpers. Naruto guessed that whomever needed to use the restroom have to go badly.

Being in a restroom he did not know if he should make his presence known or not because the people next to him clearly had no idea he was there. He decided that even if he was a very social person, restrooms were definitely not a place to make conversation. To make sure he did not get to be sucked into an awkward situation he remained silent trying hard not to make a single sound.

"Who's a good boy Akamaru? Now they cannot give me that shit 'Akamaru can't get on the plane because he won't be able to hold it in'" The boy said mockingly. Naruto was utterly confused by the bark that reached his ears. He stared intensely at the stall wall, wondering if the person in the stall next to him was even a person at all. It would explain why the person talking was treating peeing in a toilet such a huge accomplishment.

He scuffled his scream with his hand as he saw something fall right in front of him. "What the hell is that?" slowly removing his hand from his mouth. Leaning foreword to examine the liquid on the marble floor. Naruto's eyes widened comically as he saw what it was. "Ohmyfuckinggosh you were so close to peeing on me. How the fuck do you go over the stall wall. Ugh this is disgusting what have I done to deserve such treatment." Naruto continued to yell and bristled when he heard laughter but he didn't stop yelling. The laughter was loud enough to compete with Naruto's wailing. The person next to him caught his breath and Naruto could tell whoever it was, they were trying hard not to burst out laughing again. "I'm sorry man I didn't know you were in there. At least it didn't land on you."

'So much for not getting into an awkward situation.' Hearing rustling in the stall next to him he rushed to unlock the stall door, to try to avoid an encounter with another weirdo. When he opened the door, he saw a boy about his age with two upside-down red triangles tattooed on his tanned face. Along with brown hair that looked just as messy as his own in his hands was a very cute white dog. Never one to keep things to himself he pointed accusingly at the puppy. "You almost peed on me!" he yelled. A large smile appeared on the boys face "You're kind of funny you know Blondie. The pee didn't even land and you're screaming like it had." Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head

* * *

Having a conversation in the restroom was not as bad, as he thought it was going to be. They had talked for at least ten minutes in the bathroom. A conversation that resulted from having a lot in common with Kiba such as being loud and over exaggerating. Naruto was having a good time, he was happy that he had made a friend so easily. Naruto turned his head away from Kiba when he heard the door open. A chubby boy with brown hair and red swirls on his face and another brunet with a pineapple hairdo walked in. "Kiba are you constipated or something. We're about to leave so hurry up." Naruto turned back around to Kiba, nudging his head in the direction of the two people who had entered.

"Hey guys, I just got a bit side tracked." Kiba said casually, not moving an inch from where he was standing. The two boys walked closer to them. "Did Akamaru make it?" The pineapple haired boy asked uninterestedly. Kiba looked away and was quick to change the subject; he pointed to Naruto and smiled at the other two. "This here is Naruto my new buddy." the chubby boy pulled out a bag out of nowhere and smiled at Naruto. "Hey there I'm Choji and the lazy one here is Shikamaru." Leaning against the wall the brunet let out a simple "troublesome" before he fell asleep or what seemed like sleeping against the wall. The smell from the chips that Choji had opened. Traveled directly into his nose and reminding him how hungry he was. Naruto blushed a bright red when his stomach growled loud enough to wake Shikamaru.

Naruto looked pleadingly at the bag Choji had in his hand practically drooling over it. He was so hungry; he had not had a chance to eat anything after his encounter with the bastard at the food court. He shook his head violently he would not ruin his good mood by remembering that Bastard. Choji felt sorry for the blonde looking down at his chips he groaned and gave Naruto the bag. Pulling a brand new one out of nowhere just like the first one. "I'll give you that one but if I ever am in need of food in the future you must repay your debt" Naruto devoured the bag of chips at top speed. When he was about to put the last chip into his mouth Choji snatched it away. "Never forget young one that the last bite tastes the best." Naruto shrugged the chips were enough to sedate his stomach for the moment.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and was surprised by what he saw. "That's a pretty good idea." Shikamaru groaned when he noticed he had said his thoughts aloud. Naruto looked at the lazy boy against the wall confused. "What's a good idea?" Looking himself over, his face palmed himself when he noticed that he had put his sweater on backwards. He was not able to fix his mistake because he was caught in a bone-crushing hug. "Naruto you're a fucking genius. If we flip our jackets then they won't be able to see the emblem and we won't have to go on that stupid trip." Kiba yelled happily while Akamaru barked in agreement. Once Kiba let go of him he noticed that they were all wearing the same thing. A white dress shirt, black pants and a black cashmere sweater. "What are you talking about?" Naruto was so confused did thee people think he was going on the same trip with them. Just as he opened his mouth to clear up the situation, he felt someone grasp his shoulder.

"Oh you think you're so smart. You people are not the only one that has tried this trick. You people are getting on that plane and that's final it was your families order. Now let's get going, the plane is going to take off any moment now." Kiba screamed like a girl and ran into a stall to get away from the other three men in the room. While Naruto struggled against the hold on his shoulder. "Wait a minute here. I'm not supposed to go anywhere. I just came here to drop off my godfather." He managed to breath out, but undeterred the man wrapped his arms around Naruto's stomach and started to haul him out of the bathroom. Shikamaru, Akamaru and Choji left the bathroom compliantly knowing there was no way to get away. As He was being hauled away Naruto had managed to get a hold on a sink and was holding on to dear life. Kiba was holding onto the toilet seat kicking his life worth at the man trying to pull him out. It only resulted with the man pulling his pants away when the man slipped on a puddle on the floor. Letting one hand go, Naruto elbowed the man on the stomach causing the person to double over in pain. Giving the blonde enough time to get out of the hold and try to run to the exit.  
THUD THUD

Before he could make it, he was tackled to the ground by another body. He began thrashing like crazy to try to shake off whoever was on top of him. All he could hear were the screams of teenagers demanding to be unhanded the loudest being Kiba's. Lifting his head high enough to see that Kiba had finally been dragged out of the stall and was being held down by two people. Suddenly he felt a sudden pressure on his neck and everything went dark.

* * *

**Please Review. I want to know what you think about the story so far.**


	4. Bastard on the plane

**Sorry I didn't update on Wednesday like I usually do as you'll notice this chapter is twice as long as the other ones. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: The boisterous Uzumaki Naruto and brooding Uchiha Sasuke belong to their creator Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: Cursing, Homosexuality, Fluff, and grammatical mistakes**

* * *

Naruto was feeling lightheaded almost like he was floating. He was keeping his eyes closed trying to ignore all the whining. It was so loud and annoying that it would not let him go back to sleep. He moved away from the particular loud voice next to him.

"Naruto, hey man wake up already." Naruto pushed the hand off his shoulder, so it would stop shaking him. The owner of the hand was being persistent and annoying calling his name repeatedly. Finally getting tired of the person's antics, he moved his head lazily towards the general direction of the person. Which happened to be a huge mistake because the small movements made everything spin? Letting out an annoyed grunt he cracked one eye open to see Kiba. He should have known Kiba would have the nerve to disturb him from much deserved sleep. Peeved that it was Kiba he closed his eye again and tried to go back to sleep.

"Don't ignore me you ass wipe, Iruka is about to tell us something important!"

"I don't give an ass wipe about this Iruka fella, Kiba. Let me sleep I am tired. How did you even manage to get in my house?" Naruto said grumpily, he had not taken into account his surrounding when he had opened his eye.

"What do you mean Blondie I'm not in your house take a good look around they got us. Those assholes knocked us out and dragged us to this stupid plane." Naruto instantly woke up with those words and stared wide eyed at Kiba. Looking around frantically he saw he was indeed inside of a plane. A very nice plane for the matter there were two red seats on each side of the aisle. On the two seats across the aisle from Kiba and him sat Shikamaru an empty seat next to him. Shikamaru just like Kiba had the window seat and he was looking out of the window completely dazed. Looking up the aisle he saw all of the nagging teens that had disturbed his slumber. All of them complaining about the quality of the plane. Naruto was confused he looked around and could not understand what they were complaining about. The whole plane looked nice and fancy. The seats were comfortable as far as he knew; he had never been on a plane before so he did not know what to compare it to.

As he continued to examine the plane, a small ray of hope hit him. They probably had not taken off yet and he might have enough time to get off. He pushed Kiba's face into the red seat, so he could have better access to the window. He instantly pulled open the flap covering the window and the moment he looked outside. The only amount of hope disappeared as he saw the floating clouds and setting sun.

Meanwhile Kiba was thrashing around, to get the hand off his face. He noticed that Naruto's full attention was on the window they had taken off a while ago. The blonde's face showed all the pain he was feeling. Moreover, Kiba felt happy not because the blonde was in pain, but happy that someone else understood his pain. Everyone else had told him not to worry and to relax but this person really understood him. He fought against the hand pressed against his face and when it would not budge. Kiba opted to coat the blonde's hand in saliva. Naruto's hand immediately jerked away from his face. He laughed at the blonde that wiped his hand on the window glaring at him.

"K-Kiba , I'm not suppo..."

"Hey!" all eyes turned to the front of the plane. A man with a scar across his nose was center of everyone's attention. "Good, Now I want you all to be quiet and listen to the nice ladies who will be giving you the safety procedures. Pay close attention it's important." Naruto raised his hand, not knowing what else to do to catch the brunette's attention. Luckily, it worked and the older man just stared at him slightly aggravated.

"Yes blonde boy in the last row, what part of what I said was not clear?" He looked at the blonde expecting another nag about the quality of the plane; the spoiled brats were never satisfied.

"The part that is confusing me is me being on this plane. I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! I DEMAND YOU TAKE ME BACK NOW" Everything fell silent at the blonde's outburst trying to figure out how such a small person could emit such a voice. Kiba looked at the blonde nodding furiously in agreement raising his hand just as the blonde had done seconds ago.

"Yeah Iruka, I'm not supposed to be here either." Kiba yelled in agreement causing other kids to copy the motion of raising their hand.

A girl with platinum hair stood up a few rows ahead and pointed accusingly at the brunette. "I'm not supposed to be here either. I should be having my spa treatment right now. Do you really think you can get away with manhandling us." instantaneously the teenagers on the plane went into a full on riot chanting and screaming "I'm not supposed to be here, take me home."

Naruto looked confusingly at all the others in the plane. Wondering how the people in charge had managed to screw up so bad. Almost none of those in the plane had to go on the trip either. (He actually though they were telling the truth.)

"Zip it! The next one to ask to go home is going to be locked inside the laboratory." the man was frustrated he lost the last of his friendly demeanor. When all the kids started stomping.

"What's so bad about that?!" The girl who had been the first to stand up asked. Iruka pointed at the back row with a smug look directly at Choji. Shikamaru looked back at the teenagers that looked in his direction; they really did not get it. He sighed and muttered a troublesome before he addressed all the confused looks.

"Choji just came out from using the restroom and he hasn't been feeling very good today. I don't think anyone can survive a second in there"

Iruka smirked when the rioting teenagers' faces paled.

"As for why you're all here will be discussed when we land. For now I repeat please pay attention to the flight attendants." the airline procedures were explained without a single interruption. The moment the man took his seat, the conversations started up again.

Naruto glanced over at Kiba, the person was the epitome of relaxed. He was rubbing akamaru's tummy, as nothing was wrong.

"Kiba do you know where they're taking us?" Kiba shook his head never stopping his stroking.

"Don't know I woke up with a gag in my mouth this morning. So I couldn't ask where the hell they were taking me and by the time I got the thing off, we were already at the airport." Naruto looked suspiciously at the boy wasn't he concerned that people had literally kidnapped him. He was trying to come up with a subject so the conversation would keep going.

"So do you anyone else other than Shikamaru and Choji?"

"Yeah apparently almost everyone I know was dragged to the airport. Let's see I saw Tenten, Lee, that bastard Sai, Shino, Hinata, her stupid cousin Neji, and all three members of the Ssssaaaassuke fan club meaning he's hear too." Naruto giggled at the way Kiba had said Sasuke's name.

"So whose in this sasuke" Naruto asked curiously he must be a great guy if he had his own fan club.

"Don't know he doesn't talk to anyone much the only reason he has a fan club is because he is attractive. I've heard he is a man whore sleeping with anything on two legs."

"Hm.. So his fan club is just after him for his body"

"Pretty much they hunt him down to try and grab his attention bur it never works watch. If Uchiha sasuke is on this plane they'll find him instantly?" Kiba leaned back and cupped his hands around his mouth to try to amplify his voice. "Sasuke-kun is on the plane. I repeat our beautiful Sasuke-sama is on the plane." Kiba had managed to sound exactly like a girl.

Three girls instantly stood from their seats looking around carefully.

"I have to find him first so I can show him how devoted I am to our love." Naruto was mesmerized by the girl's beauty her bubblegum hair made her stand out. Kiba looked at Naruto worryingly, didn't he know that those girls they were the most gorgeous girls but they were down right nasty in the core.

The platinum haired girl shoved the bubblegum haired beauty to the side and walked up the aisle trying to find Sasuke. The third girl that was looking around the plane for sasuke was a red head. She was blushing madly and biting at the tip of her glasses. "If I knew he was going to be here. I would have come without a fight." the blonde girl looked back and pointed menacingly at the red head. "Stay away from my Sasuke, Karin"

The beauty avoided the confrontation and walked over in Naruto's direction, with a smile that made her emerald eyes glow. He returned the smile ten times brighter and she kept approaching. 'Come on its only one word, just say hello and keep the conversation going from there. You have to get a hold of yourself.' The girl stopped next to the seat in front of him at least he would not have to worry about sounding stupid anymore.

"Hi Sasuke-kun why are you all the way over here." she whispered, trying her hardest to sound as seductive as she could. She was trying to sound as sexy as she could to try to impress the boy she had fallen in love with since her childhood. Sasuke did not acknowledge Sakura's presence he just sat there pretending to read his book. Sakura pouted did sasuke always have to deny his undying love for her. She always told herself that sasuke was a very shy boy and did not know how to say his feelings. The reality was that sasuke could not stand her; she was the most obsessed fan girl he had. Never leaving him alone no matter how many times he turned her down. She kept on coming back never getting the hint. Sakura stood there awkwardly before the other two girls caught sight of the conversation and rushed over shrieking Sasuke's name. Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch these girls were the only ones he had not slept and would never sleep with because they were beyond annoying. He ignored their request trying his best to not get touched by them they were always so clingy. He was wondering if Itachi knew all of these bimbos were going to the trip too.

"Excuse me ladies please go to your seats dinner will be served soon." sasuke looked away from his book to look at the three heart broken figures walk away. He looked at his savior a woman with black curly hair and deep red eyes.

The attendant gave him a curt nod and walked away.

"Hn" Sasuke was about to go back to reading his book. When suddenly he was knocked into the seat in front of him.

Kiba stared at Naruto with awe the small boy had almost kicked the entire chair off its hinges. One moment the small blonde was gawking at the pink haired demon and then the next his face twisted in anger. Kiba did not even know what caused the blonde's anger to boil over. He looked over toward Choji and Shikamaru who had the same surprised faces. While Naruto was smiling triumphantly, laughing at the pained grunts sasuke was letting out. They all shrugged sasuke was known for making enemies easily he had probably done something to piss the sweet boy.

Naruto had recognized that stupid "Hn" immediately and was happy that he had been dragged into this plane. He would be able to get revenge on the damn asshole for throwing his food. He leaned into the chair and pulled back his leg to put as much force in the kick as he could. He could almost cry of happiness when he heard the smack. Most likely, from the raven that flung forward by the blonde's kick. Causing the bastard to crash into the tray pinned to the back of every seat. Naruto straightened himself on his seat and tried to look as innocent as possible, when the red-eyed woman approached the scene. "Come with me we have to check if your nose is broken." The woman escorted the duck butt bastard to the front of the plane to be treated. He was hoping that he had actually managed to break his nose or something.

"Hello thanks for flying with us today. What would you like to order today sir? We have a wide variety of fine ingredients to provide you with anything you want. "

Naruto looked at the woman standing next to him, wondering if everyone on the plane a model or something. He thought

Of it for a moment if he was already on the plane, he should at least enjoy it before going back.

"I'll get miso ramen please," he said chirpily he ignored weird look she gave him. Most of the other teenager had ordered something like a salad or an exaggerated expensive dish. To keep their form or show off their wealth, which was pointless seeing as everything, was prepaid.

"Are you sure?" the boy nodded happily and she could help but smile at the weird boy. She took Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru order before telling the chefs who had to look up the recipe for miso ramen.

Sasuke's nose was going to be fine he had not broken it or anything. It had just started to bleed because of the force he hit the tray. Sasuke was dead set on getting his revenge on whoever had dared to kick his chair. After being dismissed, he made his way back to his seat. He was Fortunate enough to make it past the stupid fan girls with all of his clothes in one piece. The second obstacle was maneuvering through the attendants with the carts delivering meals. When he finally made it to his seat, he saw the blonde, blue-eyed boy he had met in the food court. The boy had his noodles on the put down tray on the back of Sasuke's chair. He smirked when he noticed that the boy was occupied with trying to cool down his the soup to notice him. He sat down smashing his back into the seat. He smiled when he heard the plate clatter on the floor. "Aaaagh it burns hot hot hot. Owes." Sweet revenge.

Sasuke saw as the blonde ran to the front of the plane to get help. The only reason the blonde was able to move was because of the adrenaline. 'An eye for an eye, a trip to the medics for a trip to the medics.' sasuke was mentally slapping himself for not noticing that it was him. He should have been able to recognize the voice but he had been too distracted trying to figure out where they were taking the children of the elite. It did not matter he knew now and he was going to have fun with him.

Luckily Naruto had not suffered any severe burns the only reason he was taking so long was that they were looking everywhere for new clothes to give him. His entire ensemble was soaked with ramen so it was no longer an option. The blonde sat on a chair with only a blanket around him. He was starting to regret going to these people for help because the moment they pulled the curtain back they stripped him naked and gave him the flimsy material. It was weird for him other than being completely exposed; no one had asked him anything they just treated him no questions asked.

"You're so tiny this is the only things we could find that could fit you sorry for the inconvenience but this is all we could find." the woman pulled his blanket away and started to dress him.

"Wait don't I can dress myself seriously its okay don't" Naruto tried to get the blanket back but the red eyed woman took it away easily.

"There's no reason to be bashful sir you are very well endowed, you should be proud of your size. It is actually quite interesting because you are so small "Naruto was left stupefied he stopped struggling and stared at the woman in disbelief. She finished dressing him, in the little clothes they had been able to dig out. She looked him over once, she shrugged it would have to do.

"Thank you for being so patient when we arrive to our destination we will provide you with clothing more to your tasting." she said as she shoved him out of the small space. He stumbled a little but managed to stay on his feet he was going to tell her something but he did not want to associate with the weird woman. He looked down at himself He was only wearing a white button up shirt that only had the first two bottom buttons, his chest completely revealed. Black boxer shorts with the blue blanket he had, had around him were tied around his waist with a shoelace. He shrugged at least he would be warm all night long.

He made his way to the back of the plane wondering if the raven was also asleep like the rest of the plane so he could give him a rude awakening. Unfortunately, for him he saw the small light on, the raven still reading his book. Sasuke looked up right in time to see the blonde standing in front of him. He set his book down slowly and so he was face to face with the blonde.

"What do you want? Do you have a problem with me eating or something?" Naruto was clenching his fist to his side. He had spent the whole entire day not being able to eat a single meal because this bastard. "Hn."

"That's not a response Teme." Naruto was losing it was this person not capable of talking. He wanted to get some sort of emotion out of him but his stoic mask was still in place. "Keep your voice down everyone's sleeping." sasuke smirked when Naruto leaned in closer. "I don't care if they wake up I have a bone to pick with you. You threw my food in the trash and on me." Naruto was whispering because he did not want anyone to stop him from beating the raven. He was somewhat confused as to why he was still talking instead of beating. It was something about the person's voice that made him want to listen to him.

"I already told you dobe; it wasn't my order so I threw it away. The food that landed on you was my way of repaying you for kicking my chair."

"I kicked your chair because you threw away my food Teme"

"Don't forget that we were even because you threw my food away as well usarsartonkashi."

"Stop calling me that." Naruto was glaring at the boy menacingly he hated that the stupid bastard was right. He was surprised when sasuke ghosted over his lips. "Why don't you try and make me" the plane suddenly shook making Naruto lose his balance.

SMOOOOOCH

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Naruto pulled away his cheeks dusted with a deep red blush.

DING

"Please take a seat there is some turbulence so seat belts will be required until announced otherwise"

Sasuke pulled the blushing blonde into the empty seat next to him. Naruto was quick to put his seat belt. He was scared, he had never been in a plane before what if they crashed and no one ever found them. Wouldn't that be a cruel twist of fate to be on a plane that crashed in the middle of the ocean, when you were never meant to be on it? At least he would die with already receiving his first kiss. Looking at sasuke, he saw that he was staring at him too. He looked away too embarrassed to look at him it was technically his fault that it had happened. The worst part the whole entire situation was that he could not get Nervousness and fear he was experiencing were the only distractions to the embarrassment.

He felt sasuke's firm hand on his shaky thigh. He looked at sasuke still was he really trying to comfort him? He calmed down a little but was still slightly shaking. The plane shook and Naruto clutched his eyes shut. Sasuke was unfazed with the turbulence he had gone through many before. He was just thinking of the dobe next to him. He had liked the taste of the boy, even though he disliked the sweet taste of things. He could absolutely drown in the sweetness of the boys mouth. Putting the armrest between them up and out of the way, he leaned forward. Loosening his belt so he could lean even closer to the idiot. Naruto was still freaking out at the slightest quake the plane experienced. He was trying to control his breathing the soothing touch on the side of his thigh was helping him.

He opened his eyes when he felt sasuke grab hold of his chin to make him look into his obsidian eyes. Unconsciously he twisted his torso to the raven's direction he did not struggle as Sasuke pulled him closer and closer. He did not know what was happening his mind was a complete blank and his body was controlling his action. Making him lean closer to the older boy and closing the little space between them. He whimpered cutely when their lips made contact. Naruto's mind had finally caught up with his body's movements and he started to squirm to get out of the hold half-heartily. The hand on the back of his head to prevented him from moving away. Sasuke had moved his hand from the boys chin to the back of his head to add to the pressure on their lips. He licked the smaller boy's bottom lip asking for permission desperately not that he would ever admit he was an Uchiha even in this situation he should have some composure. Naruto stubbornly kept his lips sealed denying sasuke access even though he wanted to give into his body's demand. Never being one to have anything denied sasuke pinched Naruto's round butt cheeks. Giving him enough time to slip his tongue into the delicious warm cavern when the Naruto gasped in surprise. The sensations Naruto was experiencing from having the raven's tongue map his entire moth was making his mind go haywire.

DING "We have passed through the turbulence without any major problems. It is now safe to remove the safety belt please enjoy the rest of the trip"

Sasuke unbuckled his belt to get himself to get closer to the blonde. Breaking the kiss to get much needed air into his lungs only for it to be taken away by the beauty of the hazed blue eyes. Looking down Sasuke moved to the exposed neck in front of him and suckled the tender skin. Naruto could not contain a moan; the lips on his neck and the hand groping him were too much. He did not know how to respond or react to anything especially to the heat spreading around his body and mostly the heat settling in the pit of his stomach. He felt sasuke remove his belt, to make him turn his entire body towards him. Naruto's ass was released so he could slowly be pushed gently to his back. Sasuke never left the assault on his tan neck leaving marks everywhere covering the loud moans with his hand. Naruto hated his stupid noises thankful for the hand on his mouth. Why was he enjoying this so much, it was probably because of the lack of experience? He had never been through anything like this with a boy or even a girl. His mind was screaming to him this was the bastard that had only made his day horrible. Could he really let him take advantage of him like this?

Naruto lifted His hand and punched the boy at his fullest ability that was not even hard because of his body feeling tingly. He rushed past him and went into the laboratory. He was panting heavily regretting slightly getting away. Looking at his flushed face and the hickeys on his neck in the mirror wondering if he should apologize and continue where they left off. He shook his head that was not right was it? They are two boys maybe it would feel better with a girl. Maybe not, but still he should not let this bastard take advantage of him so easily. He splashed his face in water before going back outside.

He saw that Kiba was sleeping and snoring loudly. He was about to sit down but he heard a growl Akamaru was in his seat. He tried to move him but the dog just growled even louder too tired to get in a fight with the stupid dog he went to the next row completely ignoring the raven that seemed to be asleep as if he was going to sit next to him after he harassed him. He saw that there was an empty spot next to a teen across. The boy wore sunglasses when he was inside a dark plane. In addition, he had a sweater without a hood but the collar covered the lower half of his face. He took a seat next to him and easily went to sleep he was so tired of everything he would deal with it when he woke up.

Sasuke held a hand on his cheek he did not know if it was meant to be a punch but it did not hurt, he just backed away because of the shock. He stayed out of the way when the boy got up and ran past him. He heard the click behind most likely from the laboratory. He sat there staring at the empty seat next to him. He had loved everything about the moment he had with the blonde. His moans his whimpers his taste everything and he wanted more he would get him one way or another. The small blonde with beautiful oceanic eyes would be his and that was a fact.

* * *

**Follow, Review, Favorite and I will continue to write.**

**See Ya!**


	5. Competition & Inauguration

**Author's Note**: Hello every and welcome to the new chapter of the Blonde Interloper. This chapter we'll be giving some competition to the stoic raven. We can't let him have Naruto too easily. Well then enjoy and expect the next update extremely soon.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Naruto, and make no profit from this story.

**Warnings: **Sexual content, homosexuality, Cursing, violence, and grammatical mistakes halfway through.

**Main Pairing: **Sasunaru

* * *

Kiba stared at the little blonde chow down on his seventh bowel of ramen acting as if he had never eaten before. The Blonde was even earning envious stares from Choji who was wondering how the small boy could keep his figure after eating so much.

"I think you're the only one in the world who would be eating ramen for breakfast." Kiba said to the blonde. Naruto gulped down the rest before he looked at Kiba with a huge satisfied grin and pointed his finger in a matter of factory manner."Of course who wouldn't eat the food of the heavens every opportunity they got?" Naruto responded cheekily.

Kiba chuckled a little bit he sure had made a hell of a weird friend. He looked at the boy staring at Naruto and him it sent shivers down his spine the person looked ready to murder both of them even if they had apologized at least ten times.

"Damn it Naruto why did you sleep next to Shino out of all people. I barley managed to squish one of his bugs before it crawled into your ear." Naruto stopped eating his seventh bowel and rubbed the bright red handprint on his right cheek. Yet again, he had a rude awakening for the third time in a row. He could not imagine anyone who would want to wake up with Kiba slapping them square in the face and then hear the mourning screams of Shino. Then to top it all off to have to wash off the squishy remains of Shino's bug from their faces. Yet he hadn't had the option to decline to being awoken in that form. Shino had sworn to avenge the murder of Charlie. Shino was a plain creepy definitively not someone Naruto could get along with he barely had met the guy and was regretting the act that he met him at all. Naruto thought back to the other occurrences that happened and stopped mid thought.

"Well Kiba if you want to point fingers blame Akamaru because I couldn't sit in my seat because he kept on growling at me every time I tried to move him." Akamaru barked indigently as Naruto pointed at him and Kiba laughed obnoxiously at the Blonde's funny actions. He kept yelling at Akamaru and Akamaru kept barking this went back and forth over and over. Naruto was literally arguing with a dog.

"Do you guys have to be so loud early in the morning?" Shikamaru was lazily staring at them through one cracked open eye he just had to sit next to the loudest people in the entire plane. He regretted ever saying anything because the attention of the conversation immediately directed to him Kiba started to talk about his lack of motivation and what not while Naruto took the opportunity to move onto his next bowel of miso ramen. Shikamaru would have admitted that it was interesting to listen to the loud conversation of Naruto, Akamaru and Kiba if it was not for it being so troublesome.

Just then, a raven-haired boy with pale skin sauntered his way to the very end where Naruto and company resided. The plastered a not so sincere smile on his face as he saw the beautiful boy eating ramen. "Hello Naruto-kun" Naruto looked up at the person in front of him and almost jumped out of his seat. The person looked like the bastard that had harassed him last night but he was different his hair was not in the duck butt style and instead of a smirk he had a very unconvincing smile. He also was not as handsome as Sasuke, Naruto wanted to smack himself how could he think that his molester was handsome. "H-Hi so um how do you know my name." He could not ever remembered meeting him in his entire life and yet he already knew his name he fidgeted uncomfortably waiting for an answer.

"That's simple I can hear you and Kiba screaming each others name from the front of the plane. And I just came here to ask if you wanted to scream my name for a change" Naruto gaped like a fish was everyone here a pervert. He had barely met the guy and he was already suggesting things. He did not know how to respond to such a blunt comment so he sat there staring wide-eyed at him before averting his gaze to his hands anywhere so he could not look into the lustful eyes.

"Sai do you have to hit on every person you see." Kiba asked annoyed, he knew Sai was known for breaking the most happiest and lively people for his own sadistic purpose. Since up until recently he had always been one of Sai's main targets and he was definitely not going to let Sai hurt Naruto. Ignoring all of the menacing glares Sai leaned in closer to blushing blonde, he was very pleased with the smaller male's bashfulness he turned his head slightly towards Kiba with his fake smile still attached. "Not particularly just the very cute ones ...so what do you say Blondie want to have fun with me."

Naruto was too shocked to react when the raven started pulling him closer by the chin it felt like deja vu but at the same time, it did not feel right because it was not Sasuke. Naruto turned ten times redder why would he prefer that bastard's touch he should not prefer any male touching him in such an intimate way. Why was he being manhandle so easily lately it was so unlike himself. He rushed through his thoughts when he felt the shorthaired raven lick ramen off his cheek and wished that he had not washed the bug's remains off. He snapped out of his inner thoughts to see the person staring at him intensely and got highly uncomfortable.

DING "Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."

Naruto unconsciously smiled this weirdo would have to go all the way to the front of the plane far away from him he pulled away from the grasp and waited the older boy to go to his seat. "Well then I'll see you later little one." Sai said before winking at Naruto and walked away casually like he had not just harassed the blonde. Sai had a new goal in mind and he would have the beautiful blue-eyed blonde boy.

Choji loud mulching brought Naruto back to earth. He looked around and saw everyone glaring holes to the back of Sai's head. "You better watch out for that guy Naruto. Once he sets his eyes on something he won't let it go." Choji warned.

"Great isn't that just fuckin great?" Naruto groaned now he would be the target of another molesting raven. He only wanted to catch the attention of a certain pink haired beauty but he had not even gotten a chance to meet her.

Trying to easy the tension Choji that Sai caused he decided to get his curiosity out of the way he shook Shikamaru awake who had fallen asleep again after the confrontation. "Hey Shikamaru Do you think they'll knock us out again to get out of the plane?"

"Probably will just because they know it would get under our skin." Shikamaru replied lazily never opening his eyes. Kiba raised his hand all of a sudden catching everyone's attention. "Who wants to bet I can knock Naruto out in one hit." Naruto turned his head so fast it might have broken with just a bit more force to look at Kiba and saw his mischievous grin before Kiba's fist connected with his stomach never having time to protest.

"Yay I win." Kiba cheered happily Choji and Shikamaru just stared at him with the limp Naruto on his side and returned to what they were doing before. "Okay so how much are you gonna give me?' They completely ignored him, not wanting to endorse any of Kiba's behavior. They would have to deal with a very pissed off Naruto later on so they might as well enjoy the peacefulness while it lasted.

* * *

******Follow, Review, Favorite and I will continue to write :D**

******The more Reviews I receive the more inspired I become just so you know ;P**

******The Next part of this chapter was proofread read by my wonderful Fanfiction buddy v1olinh3ro.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

High heels clicked at every step the woman took on the slim airplane aisle, and she was walking at a calm and steady pace. The plane was completely empty since the incompetent guards had managed to get everyone out except for one person who was not anywhere on the enrolled list and definitely not supposed to be inside of the plane. The first time she had come to inspect the extra teenager, she had been completely shocked to see a familiar blond boy sleeping so comfortably on his seat. It was definitely somewhere she had not expected him to be. Looking at him rest so peacefully almost made her reconsider what she was about to do, the key word almost. Without a second thought, the woman uncapped the freezing bottle of water in her hand and poured it on the blond's mop of hair.

"AAAAAAAH! Oh my god, that shit is freezing cold, are you trying to freeze me to death?!" Naruto yelled, shaking his head to the side like a dog, and he stopped for a moment to look up at the giggling blonde standing next to his seat.

"Naruto, you're being dramatically dramatic," she said, staring at the blond.

He was at a loss for words, "T-Tsunade?" was all the blonde managed to say in his state of shock. Naruto eyed Tsunade and wasn't surprised that she didn't look like she had changed from the last time he had seen her because it never looked like she did.

"Nice to see you still recognized me," she smiled kindly at him, putting her finger on his lips before Naruto could let out his bombardment of questions, "So I'm guessing that you're wondering what I'm doing here, but before I tell you, I need you to tell me how you got here understand?"

Naruto nodded slowly, Tsunade slowly pulled her hand back, and Naruto took a big gulp of air, "Well you see, grandma, I was at the airport dropping off pervy-sage, and my friend and I were talking, minding our own business, when suddenly some wackos came into the bathroom and knocked us out and they dragged me here. I've been telling them from the very start that I wasn't supposed to be here, but they wouldn't listen," the blond ranted in one gulp of air.

He looked at her and his face hardened, "I guess everything happens for a reason 'cause now I get to see you again and the best part is that you can't run away this time. Grandma, I want you to give me my money that I won fair and square."

Tsunade looked away from the angry cerulean eyes, "Come on, are you still with that, brat? I thought you would have gotten over it by now, seriously. Think of it this way, I invested the money for you," she responded, rubbing the side of her temple and laughing to try and get rid of the tension.

"Grandma, I want my money, please. I trained too hard to win that money just to have you steal it away." Naruto was about to start whining like a spoiled six year old who wasn't getting his way.

Before Naruto could throw an all out tantrum, a woman with short black hair stood next to Tsunade, sending Naruto a smile, "Tsunade, don't be so mean, we should at least repay him, like maybe by giving him a special a favor or privilege." Tsunade smiled at shizune and nodded a sly grin on her face that would make even Sasuke shiver with fright.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now enrolled in this program. You should find yourself so lucky to be one of the few to be able to be here."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? I don't want to be here. I want to be at home pigging out on some good ass ramen, not here or anywhere near you, psycho."

"Oh, come on, can't handle it, Naruto? Who knew you would turn out to be such a quitter."

Naruto scoffed and glared hard at Tsunade, leaving little space between them. The aura around the blond had changed dangerously, "Who do you think I am, grandma? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I can handle anything you dish out. I'm the exact opposite of a quitter."

Tsunade matched the glare and sparks were colliding between them, "Really? How about this - you join the program, and if you make it through it, I'll give you twice as much money as you won. I'll even give you the option to call it quits when it's too much for you."

Naruto's smile returned to his handsome face, his eyes dancing with entertainment and happiness, "You've got yourself a deal, sitting duck. Might as well give me my money right now, there's no way I'm losing to you." He pointed his finger in a matter of fact way to mock Tsunade, not noticing the smile on both Shizune's face and hers.

After the whole ordeal, he had just needed to sign a few papers. Seeing as Tsunade was also his guardian, there wasn't a lot of problems getting enrolled.

Naruto sat down next to Kiba on the grass, but not without giving him a hard slap on the back of the head, "Ow, that hurt like a **. Why would you do that to me, Blondie?" Kiba asked, cradling the spot and rolling in the grass.

"Whoa, man, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to leave this asylum," Kiba said, still rolling around the grass, never giving Naruto the opportunity to respond.

Naruto stared at him and Kiba looked like a crazy person, laughing out of no where, making Naruto regret hitting him. He must have completely dislocated the only working part of his brain.

"Can't believe you were actually telling the truth about not being here. Haha, I don't think anyone could compare themselves to Iruka when he noticed there was an extra one in the plane without anyone else noticing. He looked ready to have an aneurism. It was so funny and you were just sleeping through the whole thing."

Naruto looked up at the stage in front of them when tsunade walked on it and they hit the gong catching everyone's attention.

"Hey, brats, how you guys doing today? Well, let's not beat around the bush and get this over with. Your families have sent you here because you're a bunch of pompous spoiled ** who take everything for granted. Your parents want to see if you even have it in you to make it on your own, but deemed the real world too dangerous. Therefore, they've bought an expensive private island where you will learn how to survive and tolerate each other. We won't be taking care of you, we'll only supervise to make sure you don't kill each other. We will be giving you challenges to give you a chance to get things that will make your stay more comfortable. The more challenges you win, the easier and even more enjoyable the island will be. The first challenge will be held in a few, I just need to attend to an issue. Now be good little kiddies and follow Iruka."


	6. Run!

**Author's Note**: Hello again so happy to be able to update so soon. Since I don't like to be mean I will be revoking my requirements for updates. They were actually meant to pressure me into updating sooner because it would give a deadline. Therefore I am someone that needs to be pressured into doing things but that's alright I'll just update every so often. Since most of the reviews I was receiving were just to help the number, when I actually wanted to know what was on my reader's minds. Anyways due to popular demand there is some Sasuke and Naruto interaction along with a little bit of Sainaru, Plus it's Friday everyone deserves a pize for making it through the week. Thanks again for continuing to read.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ain't mine.

**Warnings**:sexual content, homosexuality, Cursing, violence, and fluff.

* * *

The field was just as chaotic as the airport and all of the teenagers were swarmed around the exit of the dressing room. During the course of getting new clothing and and getting ready for the instructions of the first challenge, everyone had gone completely haywire, our small blond being in the middle of all the chaos.

"Kiba, where the fuck are you! You damn idiot, don't leave me here alone!" Naruto yelled to the top of his lungs. He was desperately trying to locate Kiba. Everyone were all so close to one another, completely squished, and since he was one of the shorter ones he was boxed in by strangers all rubbing close to him. At least no one had tried anything perverted.

"Eep!" Naruto turned in a complete 360 immediately to find the one responsible for touching him, but when he looked around he was just surrounded by the chest and backs of random people. "Great. Isn't this just fucking marvelous, I'm getting harassed by someone and the asshole doesn't even have the balls to show themselves." Naruto said to himself being vigilant of his surroundings, like hell he was going to let that happen again.

Naruto and the rest of the teenagers stopped moving at the earsplitting whistle. They looked up at the stage where Tsunade had given her speech moments ago to see Iruka there instead. Iruka was smiling lightly when he caught everyone's attention before taking out an envelope to read. "Okay, the first challenge is to run to the lake and swim across it. The first twenty of you to get to the helicopters on the other side of the lake will be getting a special prize or advantage or whatever you want to call it," Iruka read with a monotone voice, never looking away from the letter. He was just hoping the students would be able to understand that much, but it was mandatory to ask. "Are there any questions?" He asked sweetly with high hopes that instantly shattered when hands instantly shot up throughout the crowd.

Naruto was paying close attention to Iruka until he felt a pat on his butt for the second time, jumping a foot into the air.

"Who the fuck just touched my ass?" Naruto yelled but it was drowned by the other teenagers complaints. He tried to whirl around like he did the first time, but Naruto was surprised when his nose brushed against smooth fabric.

"Do you have to be so loud, dobe?" Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around the smaller figure. "You know, it wasn't very nice what you did to me in the plane. I thought we were really starting to get along." Naruto shuddered at the cool velvety voice that whispered in his ear. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, but with him being a head shorter than everyone else, no one seemed to bother look down, all having their noses up in the air like the spoiled teens they were.

"Don't be so tense, Naruto, no one's looking, they're too busy asking and complaining to Iruka." Sasuke said, pushing Naruto's sweater collar out of the way to have a perfect view of old marks. "So lets have a little fun. You've been avoiding me for too long, they're almost fading." Sasuke said against the tan neck, giving a particular harsh suck. The response was everything he hoped for - a low throaty moan. "See, you're already starting to enjoy it." Sasuke grunted before commencing the sweet torture. Sasuke nipped the delectable flesh and every so often licked it apologetically when he did it too rough.

"Mmm...Sa-suke stop please." Naruto begged, his moans contradicting his words. Sasuke looked up at lust clouded eyes and smirked, pulling away from the blond and looking satisfied with the tan neck covered with red marks. There was only one way to make Naruto his and that was to make him yearn for his touch. He turned Naruto around to make him face the front where Iruka was currently being held back by Shizune from murdering the pompous teenagers. Naruto felt so hot that he looked away from the scene and back at the stoic Sasuke, his face projecting his complete confusion and need.

"Why are you looking at me like a kicked puppy, you're the one that told me to stop." Sasuke said, completely impassive. Naruto didn't think he'd actually stop and now that he wasn't being held in the tight embrace, he felt a little colder. He pushed his collar back up but Sasuke stopped him. "Don't cover them, I want everyone to see you belong to someone, that you're mine and no one should touch you." Sasuke said and pointed at the hickey on the spot his collar bone and neck met. "Specifically that stupid Sai."

Naruto's needy face changed to one of anger, "Who the hell said I was your property, bastard?" Naruto growled, facing forward. Looking back around after a while, he saw Sasuke without a single sign of emotion, it seemed as if he had imagined the whole ordeal. 'Damn it, I didn't fight back again. What the hell is wrong with me. Next time, I promise I won't let myself, even if it feels like heaven, I won't let myself be swayed.' Naruto lectured himself, failing to notice everyone moving to the starting line, moving on pure instinct along the crowd.

"Fuck Yeah, I'm so ready for this, get ready to be my bitches I'm going to put all of you guys to shame." Naruto snapped his head to the left to see Kiba flicking his middle finger to those behind him, mocking them as they did so. He smiled at his friend's vulgarity, if he wasn't here he wouldn't know how to survive with all these rich bastards. All he had to do win the bet and win the challenge so he could have one less problem. The sudden hand on his butt surprised him, but Naruto was quick enough this time and kept to his word. He grabbed the person in a bone crushing hold. He turned around, expecting to face a raven haired boy with black eyes, and that's exactly what he saw. Although, there were some major differences. The hair color and the eye color were the same, but the duck butt hairstyle was not present.

"Don't touch my ass, Sai." Naruto growled out, glaring at him. 'How the hell can he look so calm, I have a grip hard enough to break his arm and he looks completely unaffected.' After a while of no response, Naruto releases Sai's hand but continues to glare at him. Sai rolls his eyes and lifts his index finger to do a no-no motion before squishing Naruto's cheeks together and lifting him so he was on tiptoes, flush against him.

"That's a bad uke, Naruto. You can't tell your seme what to do." Sai reprimanded Naruto and shoved him away without hesitation.

Naruto's anger soon changed to something else completely as he moved his head to the side, a sign of the complete confusion he was experiencing.. "What the hell is an uke and a seme?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sai gave a genuine smile before he answered. "You see, since you're probably dickless and probably have an amazingly tight hole you'd be a perfect candidate to be the uke. And because i have a dick it gives me every right to be seme and pound into you my sweet uke." Yet again, Naruto took his time before processing what was happening, and when he did all Naruto could do was stand there blushing like he had done lately. Thankfully, the whistle was blown and he ran as far as he could from Sai. Everyone was amazed at the distance the blond had managed to cover in such a little amount of time.

Sasuke watched as the blond ran for the life of him across the field and looked back to where he had started. He found Sai standing there, almost to the point of bursting from tears and holding in his laughter. He was making his way to beat some sense into the creepy bastard until he heard a banshee scream.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The second scream was the perfect amount of encouragement to run after Naruto. He started to run with only two goals in mind, run away from his crazy fangirls and to try to reach his dobe. He ran twice the speed Naruto had, leaving everyone baffled a second time around. Sasuke just kept running and running, leaving everything behind. No one would be able to catch up to him for a while. At his fast pace, he made it to the lake in no time and smiled when he saw the small little figure in front of the lake. He sprinted the last few yards to run next to Naruto quietly so the idiot wouldn't notice.

Naruto was mumbling to himself and seemed to be in deep thought, looking around for who knows what. The only indication that he had found what he was looking for was when a brightening smile was on his idiotic face.

"Yes! Now I won't have to get my new clothing wet." Naruto yelled happily, running towards the box of bags on top of a small boulder. He had been wondering for five minutes and smiled at his own stupidity for not noticing the bags before. He got a hold of one of the bags and started to unzip his black and orange sweater and his pants followed falling to his ankles. Thats when Sasuke lost his little amount of restraint.

Just as Naruto was about to take off his shirt, he was tackled to the ground. The next thing Naruto registered was a smirking Sasuke in between his legs. "Allow me to help you with the rest, Naruto. That little show was just too tempting to watch and the best part is I don't have to hold back because everyone is all the way in the starting line. Aren't they so thoughtful giving us enough time to play without any interruptions?" Sasuke chuckled, looking at the small form beneath him. Naruto opened his mouth to protest. Sasuke took the opportunity to crash their lips together and thrust his tongue into Naruto's sweet cavern. Pulling away only when they both needed to breath.

"Sasuke, get off of me." Naruto panted out, trying to keep his mind together. Sasuke smiled looking into beautiful blue eyes that were covered with lust. "Ah, ah, ah, Naruto, you got your way last time. It's my turn." Sasuke said, rubbing down on Naruto, specifically onto his already hardening crotch, making naruto gasp in surprise. "Plus, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Sasuke said before grinding harder into Naruto.

"Mmmgh..agh..Sasuke." Naruto moaned louder, his mind being turned into mush by the pleasure. Sasuke groaned as he grabbed Naruto's butt and kneaded it to try to push the blonde closer to him as his grinds became faster and harder. The blond's cries and moans were just pushing him over the edge - they were music to his ears. He looked at the blush decorating the blond's cheeks and his swollen plump lips just asking to be enjoyed.

"Sas-ah, Sasuke! I'm'a, oh God." Sasuke ignored the blond and indulged himself to those sweet tasting lips. "Nnh-" The kiss was enough to bring Naruto over the edge and onto his release, Sasuke's orgasm soon following. Cerulean eyes stared into onyx eyes, a feeling blossoming in between them that they were yet to realize.

* * *

**How is that for some Sasuke and Naruto interaction :)**

**Thank the wonderful v1olinh3ro for proofreading this chapter. **

******Follow, Review, Favorite and I will continue to write.**

**Buh-bye**


	7. Part 2

Author's Note: hello! sorry for taking so long to update but its here now. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

I do not own Naruto or any other characters.

* * *

Why was this happening to him? Why now? This wasn't a normal thing, it wasn't something that usually happened. Never had anyone ever tried to do anything like this before. Better yet, no one had ever dared to touch him in such an intimate way before. So why here? When he was on an island racing with other stupid teenagers, he was getting harassed by the biggest bastard of them all. What was it that made this bastard think that he could do such things to him, without any repercussions? And why the ** couldn't he bring himself to completely hate Sasuke for imposing such a feeling onto him?

Naruto kept asking himself these questions as he tried to control his breathing. He wanted to distract himself from the foreclosing task of opening his eyes. It had never been such an impending torture to open his eyes, until now. Naruto didn't want to open his eyes and see that frustrating all-knowing smirk that would be plastered on the young raven's face. But he couldn't keep his eyes clenched shut. He knew the time he had gained from his sprint was running out. The rest of the spoiled brats were probably already making their way over to where Sasuke and himself were. He needed to open his eyes to see where he was going.

Taking his chances, Naruto opened his eyes. He wanted to avoid Sasuke's eyes and his smirk. The reason Naruto did not want to look into the other's eyes was because they were filled with something he couldn't completely understand. The looks those eyes delivered made him feel frustrated because it was showed how vulnerable he was. His incapability to control his inexperienced body against Sasuke's experienced one. All of that was what Sasuke's eyes projected.

When he opened his eyes, his fears came true. He was staring into a pitch black abyss filled with accomplishment along with the complimentary smirk that displayed the raven's satisfaction. Immediately trying to ratify his mistake, Naruto detached his eyes from Sasuke's. Diverting his attention from the teme's face. He instead concentrated on the position they were in. He felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. He was on his back with the Uchiha on top of him and in between his legs. Clear evidence of the previous harassment. Which had been delivered specially by the one person he could not stand.

He could feel the stickiness in his boxers from his own **. It was downright uncomfortable. The worst part was that the duck butt haired bastard caused his mind blowing ** by rubbing himself on him. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. Was there anyway that he would be able to regain some of his dignity?

Naruto instantly shot up and pushed Sasuke off of him. He needed to move fast, there was no way anyone was going to see him in such a compromising position. Then his dignity and respect would really fly out the window. He scrambled to his feet without a second glance towards Sasuke. He had to get moving if he didn't want the pervert trailing him. He was trying to get all of his clothing in his bag as soon as possible, so he could minimize the amount of time he would be in the perverts presence without clothing other than his boxers. Amazing how perverts could motivate a person to do things.

"Do you have to ruin every moment we have by pushing me away? We still have time to use up," Sasuke said, slightly annoyed. He was confused as to why the blonde kept trying to stop him from having his way with him. Usually, anyone else would be begging him for more. Then again, it was understandable that the blond was a simpleton and didn't know much of how things needed to function, but that was an acceptable flaw. It was also painfully evident that the blond became angry when he was confused, and an angry blond was much more of a turn on.

"** you, Sasuke! What do you think I am? Why do you think that you can pop out of no where and start harassing me, you **?!" Naruto screamed and waited for an answer, but Sasuke just stared back at him with the same impassive look as always. It ** Naruto off to no end that he could look so at ease after what he just did to him.

While he was panting and trying to catch his breath, the raven had his breathing completely controlled. While his face was completely flushed, Sasuke was void of any exhaustion. The worst part of the entire experience was that it had brought so much out of him, yet he still needed to swim across the lake and run a little more towards the helicopters. if he wanted to get that advantage he would have to get moving now but first he had to get rid of the exhaustion or there wouldn't be much of an advancement. Thankfully for him, he had a way to rid himself of exhaustion.

"What are you doing?" Naruto ignored Sasuke and continued his odd habit. Ever since he could remember curling into a ball and holding his breath always gave him a sudden burst of energy. This time was no exception. As sasuke was about to touch him, he grabbed his bag filled with his clothing and dove into the lake in the blink of an eye. It took sasuke a while to realize what was happening. His damn blond was getting away.

Naruto swam with all his might, and once he was in the middle of the narrow lake he heard a second splash. Naruto knew that it was Sasuke, so there was no need to look back, but there was a need to swim faster so the harassing raven would stay away from him. Making it on land did not make Naruto slow down, instead he ran faster, his will to stay a virgin helping him to run at such a pace. He did not notice the footsteps behind him stop after a while. He quickly made it through the other half in a sprint without much effort. Making it to the landing area for the helicopters, he finally stopped running, but didn't stop moving. He wasn't a total imbecile. He knew the basic rule even if he did learn it through experience.

Walking towards the helicopter, Naruto saw at least twelve helicopters there and in front of each was an adult. Every single one of them had a unique characteristic. Suddenly, something red caught the corner of his eye. A tall man with white gravity defying hair beckoning him with his finger. Seeing no better option, Naruto walked over to him. He was happy that there was an authoritative person around just in case the perverted raven tried anything. Taking a seat in one of the backseats of the helicopter, Naruto finally let the exhaustion from the running, swimming and the other things he did seep in and he fell asleep.

'Stupid dobe, why does he have to be so stupid?' He didn't understand why the blonde was overreacting over such a simple task. He should be thrilled that he even had done such a thing to him. He was an Uchiha and that's what everyone wanted - to be desired by an Uchiha. Yet this blonde appeared to have no interest in his wealth or anything that he owned. Although, if Sasuke had to guess, the only reason the blonde was such a prude was because he was virgin. Wouldn't that be a nice distraction on this god forsaken trip to slowly corrupt the pure blond. Who didn't like a challenge, and that was probably why Sasuke felt a great need for Naruto.

Running at a steady pace helped him keep himself from just stopping, he couldn't hear the footsteps behind him but he knew that mixed into those future stomps were the footsteps of his worst nightmare, his fangirls. He wished he could have done what the blond had done earlier when he suddenly bursted with energy. His only goal with the little stamina he had left was to get there before his stalkers did so he could have time to hide. After a few more minutes of musing he didn't even notice that he had made it the landing area for the helicopters. After close inspection, Sasuke noticed that many of the helicopters were only constructed for the maximum of three passengers and the pilot.

"Sasuke-cakes! Yooo-hooo, over here." Sasuke's head snapped to the annoying pet name to see who the soon to be murder victim was. Locking eyes with no other than his personal tormentor Hatake Kakashi. Since he wasn't going to find Naruto without looking through every helicopter, Sasuke decided to go with the safe approach and go with someone he knew. If these people were crazy enough to hire a maniac like Kakashi, there was no telling what the others were like.

"Don't say that ever again in your life, Kakashi, so help me." Sasuke growled when he was at Kakahi's hearing distance.

"Or so help us, the great Sasuke-cakes will throw the biggest tantrum in history." Kakashi said, provoking the raven to do exactly what he had said through a tantrum.

"Isn't it funny, Sasuke? I am allowed to say whatever I want whenever I want and you can't do anything about it because you are my subordinate here." Kakashi said gleefully, his mouth curving upward in a smile, looking at the frustrated raven standing in front of him.

"Isn't that what you do either way? Even when you're working for me, you never hold back." It was true that Kakashi had worked so long for the Uchiha as a mixture of body guard, tutor, and care taker. That Kakashi was literally part of the family and Sasuke had never once been able to win against Kakashi in his entire life. He was certainly not going to win now. So, not wanting to keep the pointless conversation going, Sasuke boarded the front seat of the helicopter, keeping a vigilant eye for when the rest of them would arrive.

The first person to arrive was Kiba, who was gloating about being third place in the race. He went directly to the woman with black curly hair and red eyes. The next one to arrive was Hinata, who was being pushed by her cousin Neji to continue, followed closely by a cheering Tenten and Lee. Each of them went to one of the many helicopters, Sai and Shino marked the end of the first wave. All of them had at least made it in a reasonable amount of time and didn't look so bad. Sasuke was glad to say at least that none of them had decided to get on the same helicopter as him. He watched as all of them chose where to go and it took an entire half hour for the rest to come.

"SASUKE! Where are you my love?!" Sasuke shivered when those voices made it to his ears, he wanted to curl into himself and die. Those horrifying screams and the owners of the voices that haunted his dreams were approaching. He looked out the window and saw the three demons barely arriving, pushing each other out of the way to make it to the helicopters, each running into a separate one.

Then his worst nightmare happened. A tussle of pink hair made it into his vision, then into the backseat. He tried to brace himself, but how can you defend yourself from something so horrible?

"Sasuke, oh my God, you're here, this is just wonderful we won't have anyone here to distract us and we can do anything you want it's not like anyone here matters do you know what I mean ohh, Sasuke this is a sign that we are meant to be together forever and forever." Sakura's mouth would not stop moving, talking nonsense while she clung to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke was ordering her to stop talking along with trying to pry her anaconda-like arm off of him. She was trying to push her nonexistent breasts into him and was failing miserably at trying to be seductive in any possible way.

"Sakura get off of me." Sasuke groaned, he looked at Kakashi getting into the seat next to him. Even though someone else would assume that his caretaker would be happy for Sasuke's suffering, he was not because he also had to endure the blabbering.

"Sakura-San, I recommend you sit down and buckle your seat, the sooner we can go to where you need to be."

"Aren't we going to wait for the other person because we need four per helicopter to take off and yet it's only Sasuke, you and me-"

"Plus Naruto" Kakashi interrupted. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, trying not to let any of the others notice. Fortunately, Sakura didn't, but years with the young Uchiha made it easy for Kakashi to recognize anything that broke through the stoic mask the young boy was raised with. All eyes shot towards the sound of a long yawn.

Naruto woke up to the sight of the most beautiful girl. The same one that he had been interested in when he was on the plane and how luck was that she was alone with him now. They could get close, then something could blossom in between them and he could prove to himself that he wasn't gay. All he needed to do was to make the emerald eyed beauty see what an amazing boyfriend he could be. This would make the trip so much better, being able to conquer Sakura's heart. A bonus would be if he had a girlfriend both Sasuke and Sai would stop trying to make moves on him.

"Alrighty then, let's get going."

"Why do you people keep taking us to different places? Why can't we have the program here?" Sakura asked as Kakashi pushed and flicked buttons for take off. He gave order to put on headset. Sakura, thinking that she had been ignored, asked her question again, this time screaming it in the microphone. Somewhere in her pompous mind she believed that if she screamed orders they would be fulfilled sooner. Unfortunately for the males with the headphones, Sakura's idiotic logic almost caused them all to lose their hearing. Which, in this case, would be a blessing because they wouldn't have to listen to her nagging in this trip or ever in their lives. It was going to be a long torturous trip ahead.

"Sakura-San, we are moving all of you away to somewhere we won't be able to hear your nagging." Kakashi answered after regaining his composure. "It is also to make sure any of you can't bribe the employees here. Once you land, you will be on your own. Well, along with the others there."

No one said anything, too scared to ask anything of who was there and how long the others had been there. Why know their fate only to torture themselves? There was no turning back, they didn't even know where they were. All of their forms of communication to the outside world had been stripped of, so they were screwed.


End file.
